ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimo Ulate Part II
Ultimo Ulate Part II is the second part in the bonus series Ultimo Ulate. Summary Yamato Agari spends his first Christmas party at Makoto Sayama's house and he tries to get her gift with a game of tag. Plot On a snowy, Christmas day, Rune Kodaira greets and hugs Yamato Agari from behind and asks if he was waiting long, when Yamato turns to greets Rune, he had a rather strange and goofy face. He says that he's so excited that he got invited to Makoto Sayama's house for the first time for his first Christmas party, and that he been waiting outside since yesterday and that he didn't get any sleep. Amused, Rune comments on how it was just like Yamato and notices his present for the gift exchange. Yamato thinks how this is also his first gift exchange and that he is going to get Sayama's present today, no matter what it will take. Impatient, Yamato tells to Rune to get going, who protests that no one else is here yet, but suddenly the girls arrive. Yamato acknowledges Hibari Oume, Akitsu Otake, and Kiyose Matsumoto with Oume and Otake calling him "stupid". After a double entendre from Matsumoto, who comments on how Rune and Yamato are always together, Oume and Yamato enthusiastically agree to get going as Otake thinks how their enthusiasm is most irritating. Arriving at Sayama's luxurious mansion and Yamato commenting on how huge it is and that Sayama is always in a different league, they go in. Sayama walks down the grand staircase while saying "Merry Christmas" to everyone and takes them to the dining room where fabulous food awaits them. Sayama says to start with their party, with Yamato wanting to start with the gift exchange, but Rune asks Yamato if the gift exchange can wait and have dinner first. However, Yamato fidgets in his seat and Sayama reluctantly agrees to start with the gift exchange, to Yamato's joy and the others' annoyance. Sayama asks if they should decide by drawing names, but Yamato, wanting to get her present, suggests a game of tag because she has a big house. However, Otake and Oume say that the food will get cold and will go to waste, and thinks how Yamato just wants Sayama's present and that he's totally obvious in doing so. Dejected, Yamato tells them that they're right, but Sayama said that tag sounds fun and that they should do it. Outside, K talks to himself about how he has been in love with Sayama ever since he heard her play the piano, and that since it's Christmas today, he will give her card as a present. A police officer comes by to K to ask a few questions, but K quickly spring over the mansion's walls and into the garden, commiting unlawful entry. Back inside, Sayama explains the rules, Yamato is "It" becuase it was his idea and if he catches everyone in 10 minutes, he can go first, but goes last if he fails and everyone else goes in order of who lasted the longest. Yamato agrees to the terms and is confident that he will get Sayama's present, but Otake plans to make sure this won't go the Yamato wants and they start the game. Yamato counts to ten and runs out to find Rune waiting outside, and tags him, but Rune says that he doesn't mind being tagged and that he is always on Yamato's side. Touched, Yamato proclaimed that they are best friends forever while Rune thinks how it doesn't matter since no one will choose Yamato's present, and suddenly a voice above them laughs and say that the "farce" ends here. They look up to to find Oume on top of a chandelier, and challenge Yamato if he can catch her from there. Yamato asks how she got up there while Rune yells that it's dangerous and for her to come down, but she can't and whimpers. Rune panics on how will they get her down, but Yamato calmly calls her "pipsqueak", which enrages her and comes down to kick him in the face, and Yamato took this as a chance to tag her. In the library, Yamato, Rune, and Oume notice that there are manga here, and Yamato guesses that Matsumoto is here. Oume brushes off that comment and says that during tag and all the noise they made, she's is sure to run away, and Rune agrees at first, but notices that Matsumoto is in fact here, reading a yaoi manga, leaving only two left for Yamato to find. Outside, K hides between the legs of a statue, thinking how he doesn't have anywhere to run and if someone were to catch him now, he would look like a pervert. Behind him, Otake questions why he's here and startles him. K stammers in his speech and Otake again asks what he doing here and calls him a pervert. K claims the he was just walking, but Otake said that he can't fool her and hits him with her Kendo sword, causing him to drop his card for Sayama. Akitsu picks it up, and with an evil grin, she starts planning to use this once she saw what is written inside it. Then Yamato appears and Otake gives in, while secretly hiding that card in her back pocket, and lets Yamato tagged her. With only Sayama left, Yamato hurries to find her, but Rune tells him that he has only 1 minute left as Otake chuckles to herself and calls Yamato an idiot. While running in the house with Rune, Yamato gets upset on how Sayama will be hard to find and doesn't think he'll find in her big house. Rune tells him that he has only 30 seconds left, but Yamato trips and curses fate, and begins to cry, over dramatizing the solution as Rune counts down to one. Suddenly, Sayama appears and lets Yamato tag her, saying it was her house and he should have gotten a handicap from not knowing his way around, and congrats him in winning, causing him to cry over in joy while she comments to herself. Then Otake whispers to Sayama to ask her to swap out her present with her, back in the dining room wiith the dinner cold, the kids hand out their presents and Sayama asks which Yamato wants. He starts with chanting "eeny mieeny miny moe", but ultimately chooses Sayama's present as his friends think to themselves and Otake laughs. Yamato opens the box to see a letter that belonged to K, and reads to see a slightly morbid cutout message that says, "My dearest, you and I will be together unto the pits of hell!" with a skull heart at the end. Shocked at first, Yamato happily shouts "together", to Otake's disbelief and Sayama trying to tell him that was not her card. In the end, Rune got Yamato's present - a poorly-made clay sculpture of Sayama's head. Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Rune Kodaira *Yamato Agari *Rune Kodaira *Hibari Oume *Akitsu Otake *Kiyose Matsumoto *Makoto Sayama *K Category:Chapters